tamagotchifanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Himespetchi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tamagotchi Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ameliatchi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KuroMametchi The Vampire (Talk) 11:11, 14 February 2012 Hi again! Hi, Himespetchi! It's me, Kaumi from Tamagotchi Wikia! I joined this wiki today and I just wanted to drop by and have a chance to say Hi! And by the way, I'm afraid I can't use my talk bubble on here, and I can't see it in the template menu but, check out my new style! What do you think? My message under my avatar! This is a special, original design! Like it? See you around. ---Kaumi (talk) 19:32, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it's very cool! Nice to see you here! Himespetchi (talk) 01:30, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ---Kaumi (talk) 07:26, August 19, 2013 (UTC) - A question for you Hi!!! :D So, I'm writing a Tamagotchi graphic novel. Do you want me to put Kurosantchi in it as a main character? Or a background character, it's fine either way. Just asking. Rockstartchi (talk) 02:41, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Ooh, yes please! I'd love for Kurosantchi to be in it! That's awesome. :3 Himespetchi (talk) 08:40, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! It's going to be online, too, so maybe I could give you the link to each issue as well! :D But since I've already written issues 1-5, Kurosantchi will probably be introduced in Issue 6. (However, each issue is really one page.) Rockstartchi (talk) 11:49, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Hello there. :3 It's Rockstartchi here. I'm currently unable to log in due to a computer glitch, so I'm just here as an anonymous user. :P By the way, I'm almost done with Issue #1 of the graphic novel! :D 04:34, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Yay! I'm so excited to see it ;u; Himespetchi (talk) 06:49, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Although now that my computer glitched, I won't be able to work on it for a while. :l Have you ever heard of the programming website Scratch? That's where it'll be posted. :3 (UPDATE: Might post it to DeviantART too. :D) 00:04, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Oh cool! :D Himespetchi (talk) 03:31, March 6, 2014 (UTC) But have you heard of Scratch? It's awesome. I'll give you a link to my profile if you want!!! :D 00:01, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I've heard about Scratch but I've never used it before ouo I'd love to see your profile c: Himespetchi (talk) 00:32, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Here's my profile!!! :D :3 http://scratch.mit.edu/users/HelloStranger13/ 00:40, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Awesome! I'll see if I can join later today c: YAAAAAY!!!!!! :3 :P Comment on my profile when you do! :D (Just to clarify... I meant my Scratch profile. :3) 00:52, March 11, 2014 (UTC) BLAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! OH MY CHEESE I AM SO SORRY ABOUT BEING SUPER SLOW WITH THE GRAPHIC NOVEL!!!!!! (My Tamagotchi drawing skills have greatly improved since I started it, so I think I will need to re-draw all five of the pages I've done so far. :l That's why it's taking so long. But I'll work on it as fast as I can! You're going to love it! :3) Rockstartchi (talk) 04:27, July 22, 2014 (UTC) It's okaaaaaay c: Yay OuO Himespetchi (talk) 05:31, July 22, 2014 (UTC) WHAT THE NYAN IT WON'T LET ME POST THE EMOTICON CORRECTLY XD XD XD Rockstartchi (talk) 03:11, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Hello i'm Floralovescats from D.A.Miyachan-san (talk) 18:31, January 20, 2015 (UTC)